Amazoness.com ~CEO Crisis 2020~/Main Quest
Prologue Arrow 1= NO BATTLE |-| Arrow 2= |Lvl 80, NP3}} |arrow = Arrow 2 |battle1 = Fatal Battle 1/1 |en11 = Amazoness CEO; Lvl 80 1,129,425 HP 2,543,750 HP |dropicons = }} *'Let the Experiment Begin! Let's See if You can Handle this Iron Ball!:' At the start of the battle, Amazoness CEO gains 3x Attack Damage Up (5 turns, removable) *Battle ends after 5 turns or after her first HP bar is removed . |-| Arrow 3= NO BATTLE }} Parcel 10 Arrow 1= |Lvl 80, NP3}} |battle1 = Fatal Battle 1/1 |en11 = Mascot; Lvl 30 25,056 HP |en12 = Cosm''o''tic Beauty Madame; Lvl 80 230,071 HP |en13 = Mascot; Lvl 29 24,708 HP |dropicons = }} |-| Arrow 2= NO BATTLE ---- Unlocks Beauty Salon }} Parcel 20 , }} Arrow 1= |Lvl 80, NP3}} |Lvl 80, NP3}} |battle1 = Fatal Battle 1/1 |en11 = Sweet Witch; Lvl 80 169,910 HP |en12 = Freshly Made Pancake; Lvl 70 208,964 HP |dropicons = }} *Freshly Made Pancake has no NP Gauge. * : At the start of every turn chance to Charm a random enemy turn |-| Arrow 2= NO BATTLE ---- Unlocks Sweets Corner }} Parcel 30 }} Arrow 1= 166,732 HP |en12 = Registration No. 9195; Lvl 44 30,604 HP |en13 = Registration No. 9194; Lvl 46 36,452 HP |en14 = Registration No. 9196; Lvl 49 57,996 HP |en15 = Registration No. 9197; Lvl 47 41,836 HP |en16 = Registration No. 9198; Lvl 46 47,405 HP |dropicons = }} * : At the start of first turn Mr. Chen will apply Taunt-status to a random enemy unit turn |-| Arrow 2= NO BATTLE ---- Unlocks Training Room }} Parcel 40 }} Arrow 1= |Lvl 80, NP3}} |Lvl 80, NP3}} |battle1 = Battle 1/1 |en11 = Galactic Love Diary; Lvl 32 17,103 HP |en12 = Records of a Planet Conquistador; Lvl 42 20,529 HP |en13 = Galactic Love Diary; Lvl 30 12,002 HP |battle2 = Fatal Battle 2/2 |en21 = Galactic Love Diary; Lvl 36 23,999 HP |en22 = L S Hunter Purple; Lvl 80 125,480 HP 175,672 HP |en23 = Records of a Planet Conquistador; Lvl 45 29,292 HP |dropicons = }} * : L S Hunter Purple grants all allies Attack Up and Defense Up, except herself turns (It will be activated only if there is atleast one Book-unit around her.) |-| Arrow 2= NO BATTLE ---- Unlocks Reading Space }} Parcel 50 }} Arrow 1= |Lvl 80, NP3}} |Lvl 80, NP3}} |battle1 = Fatal Battle 1/1 |en11 = Young 100 Face Secretary; Lvl 70 93,100 HP |en12 = Singer P; Lvl 65 79,733 HP |en13 = Right Arm Section Chief; Lvl 65 72,143 HP |en14 = To Kill・Kēka Company Director; Lvl 80 157,624 HP |dropicons = }} * : At the start of first turn Singer P inflicts Charm to a random ally. turn * : To Kill・Kēka Company Director will gain - charge her NP gauge to Max and chance to Stun herself at the start of every turn. |-| Arrow 2= NO BATTLE }} Holiday! NO BATTLE Artemis Tower F10 Arrow 1= |Lvl 80, NP3}} |Lvl 80, NP3}} |battle1 = Fatal Battle 1/1 |en11 = Requesting for a Soul; Lvl 41 31,412 HP |en12 = Salome; Lvl 65 172,125 HP 206,550 HP |en13 = Requesting for a Heart; Lvl 40 30,334 HP |dropicons = }} * : Applies Lawful・Good damage. Unremovable |-| Arrow 2= NO BATTLE }} Artemis Tower F20 Arrow 1= |Lvl 80, NP3}} |Lvl 80, NP3}} |battle1 = Battle 1/2 |en11 = Wyvern Claimer; Lvl 54 9,972 HP |en12 = Wyvern Claimer; Lvl 42 17,367 HP |en13 = Wyvern Claimer; Lvl 56 13,775 HP |battle2 = Fatal Battle 2/2 |en21 = Monster Claimer; Lvl 85 389,617 HP |dropicons = }} |-| Arrow 2= NO BATTLE }} Artemis Tower F30 Arrow 1= |Lvl 80, NP3}} |Lvl 80, NP3}} |battle1 = Fatal Battle 1/1 |en11 = Hunter's Comrade; Lvl 38 52,167 HP |en12 = Super Orion; Lvl 90 134,940 HP 202,410 HP |en13 = Hunter's Comrade; Lvl 47 41,394 HP |dropicons = }} * Hey, I'm Currently Not in the Mood For it, So Stop Being Persistent!: Increases defense for 3 turns. |-| Arrow 2= NO BATTLE }} Artemis Tower F40 Arrow 1= |Lvl 80, NP3}} |Lvl 80, NP3}} |Lvl 80, NP3}} |battle1 = Fatal Battle 1/1 |en11 = Paris; Lvl 65 195,850 HP |en12 = Hector; Lvl 70 255,000 HP |dropicons = }} *Dialogue part takes precedence over party setup. *This battle allows to take friend support and servants won't get fatigued. |-| Arrow 2= NO BATTLE }} Artemis Tower F50 Arrow 1= |Lvl 80, NP3}} |Lvl 80, NP3}} |battle1 = Battle 1/2 |en11 = Amazoness Employee; Lvl 52 17,023 HP |en12 = Amazoness Employee; Lvl 38 12,384 HP |en13 = Amazoness Employee; Lvl 39 13,968 HP |battle2 = Fatal Battle 2/2 |en21 = Amazoness Employee; Lvl 57 26,059 HP |en22 = Amazoness Employee; Lvl 44 28,611 HP |en23 = Penthesilea; Lvl 80 162,800 HP 244,200 HP |dropicons = }} * Increasing her Own Fighting Spirit: Increases Attack damage to self for 3 turns, at the end of every turn. * Taste the Result of My Training!: Increases Attack damage on all enemy for 5 turns. |-| Arrow 2= |Lvl 80, NP3}} |Lvl 80, NP3}} |battle1 = Fatal Battle 1/1 |en11 = Cargo Transporter Golem-kun; Lvl 90 119,832 HP Achilles 204,894 HP |dropicons = }} *Dialogue before party setup. *'PAIR:' Your party can only consists of the NPC Servants. Party setup is after the dialogue part. * Cargo Transporter Golem-kun has no NP gauge. * :''' Achilles gains '''Evasion for 2 hits. (Removable) }} Epilogue NO BATTLE Amazoness CEO Set Unlock Permit ---- Unlocks Extreme・Artemis Tower Shrine Unlocks Challenge Quest }} Category:Event Category:Tower-Climbing Event Category:Main Quest